Line
English Etymology line from līne "line, cable, rope, hawser, series, row, rule, direction" from from from . Akin to līna "line" ( Leine "rope"), līne "rope, cord" ( lijn "rope"), līna "cord, rope" ( line "rope, cord"), līn "flax, linen, cloth", līn "flax, linen", līn "flax, linen", līn "flax" ( lijn "flax"), līn "flax, linen" ( Lein "flax, linen"), lein "linen, cloth", linea "linen, thread, string, line", linum "flax, thread, linen, cable", λίνον (línon) "flax, linen, thread, garment", linŭ "flax", linai "flax", līn, lion "flax". Influenced in by ligne "line" from Latin linea. Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # A rope, cord, string, or thread; a slender, strong cord, or a cord of any thickness; a hawser. #: Who so layeth '''lines' for to latch fowls.'' — Piers Plowman #: fishing '''line, ''anchor '''line, ''clothes'line'', tow'line'' # A path through two or more points (see also segment), a continuous mark, including as made by a pen, pencil, or graver; any path. #* 1816: Percy Shelley, The Daemon of the World #*: The atmosphere in flaming sparkles flew; / And where the burning wheels / Eddied above the mountain’s loftiest peak / Was traced a '''line' of lightning.'' #: a chalk '''line' was drawn around the body #: ''The arrow descended in a curved '''line'.'' #: The place is remote from '''lines' of travel.'' # An infinitely extending one-dimensional figure that has no curvature; one that has length but not breadth or thickness. # A line segment; a continuous finite segment of such a figure. # A written or printed row of letters, words, numbers, or other text, especially a row of words extending across a page or column #: The answer to the comprehension question can be found in the third '''line' of the accompanying text''. #: In the preceding '''line' Ulysses speaks of Nausicaa.'' — Broome ## by extension, a verse (in poetry) #* 1609: Shakespeare, Sonnet 71 #*: Nay if you read this '''line', remember not, / The hand that writ it''. ## by extension; such a line as read aloud: ## a sentence of dialogue, as in a screenplay. #: It’s a small part, I have twelve '''lines' in the movie.'' — Geneveve Bujold in Earthquake # The official, stated position (or set of positions) of an individual or group, particularly a political or religious faction. #: Remember, your answers must match the party '''line'.'' #: Their '''line' is gone out through all the earth.'' — Ps. xix. 4 # A letter, a written form of communication. #: Drop me a '''line'.'' # The wire connecting one telegraphic station with another, a telephone or internet cable between two points: a telephone or network connection. #: I tried to make a call, but the '''line' was dead.'' #: a dedicated '''line' #: ''a shared '''line' #: ''Please speak up, the '''line' is very faint.'' # A more-or-less straight sequence of people, objects, etc., either arranged as a queue or column and often waiting to be processed or dealt with, or arranged abreast of one another in a row (and contrasted with a column), as in a military formation. .]] #: The '''line' forms on the right.'' #: There is a '''line' of houses.'' #* 1817: Percy Shelley, The Revolt of Islam #*: A band of brothers gathering round me, made, / Although unarmed, a steadfast front, ... now the '''line' / Of war extended, to our rallying cry / As myriads flocked in love and brotherhood to die.'' #: Unite thy forces and attack their '''lines'.'' — Dryden # The regular infantry of an army, as distinguished from militia, guards, volunteer corps, cavalry, artillery, etc. # A trench or rampart, or the non-physical demarcation of the extent of the territory occupied by specified armed forces. #* 1917, John Masefield, The Old Front Line #*: This description of the old front line, as it was when the Battle of the Somme began, may some day be of use. ''... It is hoped that this description of the line will be followed by an account of our people's share in the battle.'' # The products or services sold by a business, or by extension, the business itself. #: line''' of business'', ''product '''line #: How many buses does the '''line' have?'' #: The air'line''' is in danger of bankruptcy.'' #: A ship of the '''line'.'' # The position in which the fencers hold their swords. # An edge of a graph. # The horizontal path of a ball towards the batsman (see also length). # The batter’s box. # Flax; linen, particularly the longer fiber of flax. #: Garments made of '''line'.'' — Spenser # Direction #: the '''line' of sight'' or the '''line' of vision'' # Course of conduct, thought, occupation, or policy; method of argument; department of industry, trade, or intellectual activity. #: He is uncommonly powerful in his own '''line', but it is not the line of a first-rate man.'' — Coleridge # The exterior limit of a figure, plat, or territory; a boundary; a contour; an outline; a demarcation. #:* 1674 — John Milton, Paradise Lost, book IV #:*: Eden stretchd her Line / From Auran Eastward to the Royal Towrs / Of great Seleucia, # A threadlike crease or wrinkle marking the face or the hand; hence, characteristic mark. #: Though on his brow were graven '''lines' austere.'' — Byron #: He tipples palmistry, and dines On all her fortune-telling '''lines'.'' — Cleveland # Lineament; feature; figure (of one's body). #* c 1609: Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Cymbeline #*: I mean, the '''lines' of my body are as well drawn as his''. # A series or succession of ancestors or descendants of a given person; a family or race; compare lineage. #* 14th c: Geoffrey Chaucer The Canterbury Tales #*: Of his lineage am I, and his offspring / By very '''line','' #* c 1604: Shakespeare, Macbeth #*: They hail'd him father to a '''line' of kings.'' #* 1651: Thomas Hobbes, Leviathan #*: The rest of the history of the Old Testament derives the succession of the '''line' of David to the Captivity, of which line was to spring the restorer of the kingdom of God'' ... # A connected series of public conveyances, as a roadbed or railway track; and hence, an established arrangement for forwarding merchandise, etc. #: a '''line' of stages'' #: an express '''line' # A circle of latitude or of longitude, as represented on a map. # The equator. #: ''to cross the '''line' # A long tape, or a narrow ribbon of steel, etc., marked with subdivisions, as feet and inches, for measuring; a tapeline. # That which was measured by a line, as a field or any piece of land set apart; hence, allotted place of abode. #: ''The '''lines' are fallen unto me in pleasant places; yes. I have a goodly heritage.'' — Ps. xvi. 6 # The proper relative position or adjustment of parts, not as to design or proportion, but with reference to smooth working. #: the engine is in '''line' / out of line'' # One of the straight horizontal and parallel prolonged strokes on and between which the notes are placed. # A number of shares taken by a jobber. # A measure of length equal to one twelfth of an inch. #* 1883: Alfred Swaine Taylor, Thomas Stevenson, The principles and practice of medical jurisprudence #*: The cutis measures in thickness from a quarter of a '''line' to a line and a half (a line is one-twelfth of an inch).'' # A hose. Synonyms * : row * : epistle, letter, note * : straight line * : line segment Related terms * curve, point, segment Derived terms * airline * anchor line * assembly line * baseline * battle line * beeline * bloodline * borderline * branch line * breadline * Brocard line * Cayley lines * cell line * centerline * chorus line * clothesline * coastline * critical line * dateline * deadline * Euler line * fall in line * fireline * flow line * front line * Gergonne line * Green Line * hairline * headline * imaginary line * isogonal line * isotropic line * jawline * lifeline * line dance/line-dance * line graph * line manager * line of fire * line of sight * line segment * line up * line-up * mainline * milk line * nonline * offline * online * on the line * opening line * ordinary line * outline * party line * Pascal lines * pedal line * Philo line * phone line * pick-up line * pipeline * Plücker lines * polar line * police line * power line * punchline * racing line * radical line * ratline * real line * receiving line * redline * rhumb line * ridgeline * secant line * shoreline * sideline * sign on the dotted line * skyline * Simson line * snow line * Soddy line * Solomon’s seal lines * spring line * straight line * streamline * supply line * Sylvester’s line problem * tag line * tan line * tangent line * telegraph line * telephone line * timber line * timeline * tree line * toe the line * transmission line * transversal line * trilinear line * underline * waterline * world line * yellow line Translations * Afrikaans: lyn * Dutch: , * Ewe: ka * Finnish: , , * German: * Greek: * Italian: , * Luhya: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: верёвка (v'er'óvka) , шнур (šnur) , линь (lin') , леска (léska) * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: lyn * Arabic: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 直線, 直线 (zhíxiàn) * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (grammí) * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: 線 (せん, sen) * Korean: 줄 (jul) * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: lyn * Chamicuro: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Ewe: fli * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (grammí) * Italian: * Luhya: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: * Afrikaans: lyn * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Ewe: fli * Finnish: * French: * German: gerade Linie , Gerade * Greek: (grammí) * Italian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Chamicuro: * Dutch: , , * Ewe: fli * Finnish: * German: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: lyn * Armenian: * Chinese characters: 排 * Czech: * Dutch: , * Ewe: fli * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (grammí) * Italian: * Japanese: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , , (in poetry) * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: * Udi: * Afrikaans: lyn * Dutch: * Finnish: , , * Italian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: replik * Dutch: * Finnish: linja, mielipide, näkökanta * German: Linie (party line = Parteilinie) * Greek: (grammí) * Russian: , * Swahili: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: Zeile , ein paar Zeilen (to drop somebody a line = jemandem ein paar Zeilen schreiben) * Swahili: * Afrikaans: lyn * Arabic: * Dutch: , , * Ewe: ka * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (grammí) * Italian: * Russian: линия связи (línija sv'ázi) , линия (línija) * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: anslutning , linje * Afrikaans: lyn, ry * Arabic: (ṣaff) * Chinese: 排隊 排队 (páiduì) * Dutch: , * Ewe: fli * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: (grammí), (ourá) * Hebrew: * Italian: , * Luhya: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: * Urdu: * Afrikaans: lyn, ry * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Italian: , * Polish: , * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: loopgraaf * Dutch: * Finnish: * Greek: (grammí) * Swahili: * Afrikaans: produklyn * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: * Italian: , * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: produktlinje , sortiment * Afrikaans: maatskappy * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Swahili: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: kant, lyn * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: lyn * Italian: * Swahili: * Swahili: : See flax and linen * Dutch: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: trajek, pad * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: rigting * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Hebrew: * Russian: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: vers * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * Polish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: visie, metode, lyn * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: * Russian: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: kontoer, grens * Dutch: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: lyn * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * Italian: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: lyn, kenmerk * Dutch: , * Swahili: * Afrikaans: lyn * Dutch: * Finnish: linja, sukulinja * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: verbinding * Dutch: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: lyn, spoor, spoorlyn, treinspoor * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: (grammí) * Italian: * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: meridiaan, skeerkring, lyn * Dutch: , * Finnish: koordinaattiviiva * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: ewenaar * Dutch: * Polish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: maatband * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Italian: * Polish: , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: produklyn * Dutch: , * Swahili: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * : линия (1, 2, 5), реплика (3), опашка (6), въже (7), позиция (10) * : lineo * : linea (1,2,4,5,6,7,8); fila, cauda (6); littera (10) * : líne * : * : 줄 (jul), Hanja: 선 (seon) (1, 2, 7) * : fileira * : čiara (1), priamka (2), linka (5,7), rad (6) * : led , rad Verb # To cover the inside/inner surface of (something). #: The bird '''lines' its nest with soft grass.'' #: to '''line' a cloak with silk or fur'' #: to '''line' a box with paper or tin'' # To fill or supply (something), as a purse with money. #: The charge amounteth very high for any one man’s purse, except '''lined' beyond ordinary, to reach unto.'' — Carew. # To place (objects) into a line (usually used with "up"); to form into a line; to align. #: to '''line' troops'' # To place persons or things along the side of for security or defense; to strengthen by adding; to fortify. #: to '''line' works with soldiers'' #:* 1599 — William Shakespeare, Henry V, ii 4 #:*: Line and new repair our towns of war With men of courage and with means defendant. # To mark with a line or lines, to cover with lines. #: to '''line' a copy book'' # To represent by lines; to delineate; to portray. #:* 1598 — William Shakespeare, As You Like It, iii 2 #:*: All the pictures fairest lined Are but black to Rosalind. # To impregnate (applied to brute animals). — Creech. # To read or repeat line by line. #: to '''line' out a hymn'' # To form or enter into a line. # To hit a line drive; to hit a line drive which is caught for an out. Compare fly and ground. #* Jones '''lined' to left in his last at-bat.'' Derived terms * line one's pockets Translations * Dutch: , * Portuguese: * Russian: выстилать (vystilát') , выстелить (výst'elit') * Swahili: * Dutch: * Swahili: * Dutch: , * Portuguese: * Russian: выстраивать (vystráivat') , выстроить (výstroit') trans.; выстраиваться (vystráivat's'a) , выстроиться (výstroit's'a) intrans. * Swahili: * Swedish: rada upp * Dutch: * Russian: выстраивать (vystráivat') , выстроить (výstroit') trans.; выстраиваться (vystráivat's'a) , выстроиться (výstroit's'a) intrans. * Swahili: * Swedish: rada upp * Dutch: , van * Portuguese: * Swahili: * Swedish: linjera * Dutch: * Swahili: * Dutch: ( ) * Swahili: * Dutch: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: строявам се * Dutch: zich * German: sich eingliedern, sich aufreihen * Interlingua: alinear se * Portuguese: alinhar-se * Russian: выстраивать (vystráivat') , выстроить (výstroit') trans.; выстраиваться (vystráivat's'a) , выстроиться (výstroit's'a) intrans. * Swahili: * Swedish: bilda linje * Swahili: * : подплатявам (1), нареждам (2) * : auslegen (1), aufreihen (2) * : foderar (1); alinear (2) * : fodra References Anagrams * * LEIN * lien * Neil * Nile Category:200 English basic words ---- Italian Etymology Noun line # line management # editing (of a TV programme) Related terms * off-line * on-line Anagrams * * lenì Category:Italian nouns ---- Old English Etymology from from . Akin to līna "line" ( Leine "rope"), līne "rope, cord" ( lijn "rope"), līna "cord, rope" ( line "rope, cord"), līn "flax, linen, cloth" Noun # line, rope, cable # row, series # direction, rule Declension Related terms * līn * līnen, linnen Descendants * line ar:line cs:line de:line et:line el:line es:line fa:line fr:line ko:line io:line id:line it:line kn:line kk:line sw:line ku:line lo:line lt:line li:line hu:line ml:line nl:line ja:line no:line oc:line pl:line pt:line ru:line simple:line sr:line fi:line sv:line ta:line te:line uk:line vi:line zh:line